Torn Between to Loves
by Kenata Kisu
Summary: Kagome has been hurt numerous times and confronts inuyasha about it but will her feeling stay with Inuyasha or will someone else capture her heart. sess
1. Why must you do this

HI this is my first fanfic so tell me if it's good or not.

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story but I do own this Fanfic.

They had just defeated Naraku and after they were finished with that Kikyo showed up. And as always Inuyasha went after her Kikyo went deep into the forest and Inuyasha continued to follow but what he didn't notice was that Kagome was also coming along.

Kikyo stopped at a tree about 1 mile away from the battle ground.

"Inuyasha come closer to me. I want to be near you once again." said Kikyo

"Kikyo I've missed you so much."

"Inuyasha don't speak. Come with me to a place where no one can disturb us, I love you Inuyasha and I always will."

"Kikyo I love you too and let us leave tomorrow night." Inuyasha explained

"Very well my love. I will see you then." And with that she left. Kagome heard the whole thing and then ran back to Naraku's death ground.

Then finally Inuyasha smelt kagome's scent in the air and with that smelled salt water (those are tears). Then he ran back to the battle field hoping to find a happy Kagome.

It was night time and the group had found a place to sleep for the night. And Kagome and Inuyasha were now the only to People left awake at the time.

'Why Inuyasha, why must you still love Kikyo. I thought, I thought that you might have fallen in love with me now' Kagome thought with tears forming in her eyes. "Inuyasha, do you always have to be so dumb as to talk to someone that I hate right in front of me? Don't you have a heart or any feelings for anyone but you or Kikyo!!" she said furiously.

He has been silent ever since he talked to Kikyo.

"Might as well go off with Sesshoumaru, at least he won't hurt or yell at me." She whispered so low that Inuyasha almost couldn't hear it.

The thing that the two travelers didn't know was that a very curious some one was listening in on them.

Well that was it tell me if you like it and if I get at least even 5 reviews I'll be really happy. Plus I'll write another chapter.


	2. My anger cannot be forgotten

I don't own Inuyasha. But I would love to!!

Sorry people but these chapters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was thinking about what Kagome had just said (and thinking rarely happens with him), 'why would she want to be with Sesshomaru. I mean he did try to kill her once and then she was so terrified from that moment that she wouldn't even eat or drink and I think that still haunts her now.' Kagome could since that someone was near but she couldn't tell who it was, but she had felt that demonic aura before and for a strange reason she didn't feel as causious about it as usual.

Inuyasha knew just who it was on the other hand. He could have smelled him a while ago but was to busy thinking to notice.

It was no other than the wolf demon tribe leader Koga. But this time neither of them really cared.

So as usually he made his move on Kagome and was ready for a punch to come but it never happened. Inuyasha was still in his tree sulking like he had just killed his own mother. (But she's already dead)

Inuyasha had told Koga that he wasn't in the mood and that he'd deal with him later. And for once Koga did what Inuyasha said to do and left.

"Inuyasha I'm gonna take a bath and this time...DON'T FOLLOW ME!!!!!" (You can guess what he did last time) she yelled as if to torcher him. When she got to the hot springs she slipped in with the utmost of happiness, she was finally alone with her self, no Inuyasha and no troubles. "My god will someone please take me away from this nightmare. I'd rather be with a monkey instead of this bird brain." "Wait did I just hear...no that must have been the wind I just heard." she pondered before thinking about something, 'I'm in love with Inuyasha right? Sesshomaur tried to kill me once and he'll probably try and do it again.'

When Kagome finished her bath she put on her clothes and walked back to the campfire where Inuyasha had been sulking.

It was a silent supper Kagome tried to engage him in some conversation but he didn't say anything but "I'm sorry." It was a whisper but Kagome could hear it but her mind didn't agree with her ears, "What did you say?" even though she knew that she heard it right she still wanted to confirm it. "I didn't say anything. Maybe you should get your ears checked."

"And what's wrong with my ears!"

"They're small and use less!"

"Well so are you when you don't have you almighty kimono made from the FIRE RAT!!!" Kagome was practically telling him that if he didn't stop she would sit him in to her own time. (That's like 500 years worth of sits) When it was time to go to sleep Kagome sneaked into the forest where they where traveling in and made her way to the sacred tree where this all began.

As she walked she though about all the things that had happened in the feudal era and how many people she has met. Like Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. All of them have treated her like family. And when she got anger at Inuyasha, Sango would always back up Kagome's decision.

As she reached the sacred tree she felt calm and serine. Like nothing bad could ever happen when standing here. She danced around the tree trying to forget everything that happened today. It worked but only until she stopped dancing.

She started to remember all the fights that she and Inuyasha have had and how they've always gotten through it. Like when Inuyasha and Koga had their first encounter and he got really mad that she protected him when he was hurt, after he kidnapped her.

Kagome sat there staring at the stars thinking about how they never have anything to worry about and how there's nothing that they have to do except shine in the moon lit sky.

Kagome stopped staring up and started looking around. She could feel the presence of a demon. She couldn't defend her self because she had forgotten her arrow and pepper spray back at the camp. (Yes she now caries pepper spray).

"Who there!?" she said fiercely acting as though nothing scared her.

Then he came into sight it was him. The one person she wished she was never born was standing right in front of her starring his cold glare.

Yep that's it for this chapter tell what you think and how do you think it is. Same rules as last time read and review

P.S. 5 reviews another chapter.


	3. forgiveness

**I am truly sorry to all of the people who have been reading this story. As most of u have noticed I haven't updated any of my fanfic's and that is because of a long time writter's block that I am currently in the middle of. Also my life has become more hecktik since my last update I have resently switched gymnastics centers (and that was a very big changer for me), moved, I am about to start school, I have no idea's left in my brain, and competition season for gymnastics is just in a couple months(December actually) so I have to train as much as possiblesticks tounge out at coaches. I know I wont be able to update Tuesday, Thursday, or Friday from 4:30pm- 8:30pm, or Saturday from 2pm-6pm 'cause I have gymnastics. So I'll try to get out of this block and update as soon as I can. Oh, and I am also looking for a beta reader and some co-authors if anyone wants to help.**

**I am very, very, very, very, very, sorry to everyone. If u could please forgive me, and possible give me ideas about what u want to see in my fanfics I will truly appreciate it.**

**-min-chan**


End file.
